


Fallin' For You

by Confused_Mochi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coma, Falling In Love, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Mochi/pseuds/Confused_Mochi
Summary: Joshua has to learn to love Jeonghan again.... But it's faced with some consequences.





	Fallin' For You

Jeonghan's Point of View

It's been a few days and the doctors said Joshua should have remembered us by now.... And he could... He could remember everyone.... Except me.....

He doesn't even remember dating me... He keeps saying he's straight... I've honestly have never felt more hurt in my life time...


End file.
